


Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

by BadwrongFox



Series: Hair of the Dog [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Bestiality, Bestiality lite?, F/M, Heavy Breeder Balls, Humiliation, Not really rape but kind of non-con-y, OR ARE THEY?!, Veterinarian Kylo Ren, Veterinary Clinic, Veterinary Medicine, who knew veterinary kink was a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadwrongFox/pseuds/BadwrongFox
Summary: Rey’s supposedly ‘neutered’ dog has giant balls and a board complaint is imminent.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Original Male Dog Character
Series: Hair of the Dog [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622344
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

Rey sat in the waiting room trying to control her dog as the 90lb mixed breed pulled to try and get close to an elderly pekingese that did not look like it was appreciating Rory’s enthusiasm. The waiting room was small and Rey finally had to pull Rory by his collar between her legs to bracket him in place. He still strained forward as much as he could and Rey couldn’t relax her muscles for one moment or she would lose control again. It was one of the major downsides to only weighing 25lbs more than her dog.

“Leave it,” Rey commanded fruitlessly for the third time. It was always like this whenever she had to bring Rory to the veterinarian. Getting his vaccinations, getting treatment when he ripped off one of his nails romping in the woods and was bleeding everywhere, getting neutered—it was all exasperating.

By the time a wiry, middle-aged blonde woman came out from the reception desk and called Rory’s name, vaguely motioning toward the biggest exam room on the far left, Rey was already frazzled. 

“You must be Rory huh, baby,” asked the woman as she bent over and made kissing noises at his face. Rey doesn’t know a lot about dogs but she is sure glad Rory is friendly because it looks like a good way to get your face bitten off. The technician introduces herself as Linda and takes Rory’s leash, saying “I’m going to take Rory to the back and get his weight and take his temperature. I’ll bring him right back and then Dr. Ren will see you.” Linda opened the door and, still talking to Rory in a baby voice, leads him out of the exam room, leaving Rey suddenly alone in silence.

Because of all of the trouble of getting Rory here and being focused on trying to keep him out of trouble, Rey had pushed the reason for Rory’s visit to the back of her mind. Now that it is quiet, it comes to the forefront and she starts getting mad again. She had been pissed when she first realized that the veterinarian hadn’t neutered Rory when she brought him in for the surgery two months ago. She has talked to everyone that she knows who has a dog and half of them think that she got swindled and half of them think that the veterinarian made an honest mistake. Rey may not be a rocket scientist, but it doesn’t seem like any veterinarian who actually  went to vet school would call a dog with two nectarine-sized balls  neutered.

There is a quiet tap on the door before it swings open and the doctor comes inside.It’s Dr. Ren—he bought out the practice from good ol’ Doc Deaton right before Rory got neutered. And Rey has been very intentional about not developing a crush on him since—she’s never seen such a hunky veterinarian. He’s probably shirtless in an animal rescue calendar somewhere holding a three legged kitten he saved.

Looking down at the chart in front of him Dr. Ren says, “Ms. Jakkuson, good to see you,” teaching out and shaking her hand with one of his huge paws. Dr. Ren is physically a very imposing man—his chest is so wide and he is obviously built. He’s not wearing his white coat and has the sleeves rolled up on his blue button-down shirt. 

Rey doesn’t want to get sucked into small talk and make it harder for her to be mad at him. He’s incompetent. His good looks just piss her off more because he probably skated through his classes based on his looks and charm. In a severe voice, Rey jumps in, “Dr. Ren, thank you for seeing me. I came in as a courtesy to you to to give you a chance to tell me what happened and why you didn’t neuter my dog.” She crosses her arms over her chest and levels her patented ‘explain yourself’ look at him.

His expression goes from professional and welcoming to surprised to confused to reserved, which Rey suspects is his work-appropriate pissed face. In a carefully respectful voice, he replies. “Ms. Jakkuson, I apologize but I don’t understand what you mean.” 

So he’s going to pull a ‘good old boy’ and just double down and try to gas-light her, despite (bulging) evidence to the contrary.Rey is not impressed. She doesn’t want to admit it but she is disappointed in him. But she learned early on that all men are unreliable at best. She waits him out in silence to give him another chance. 

“I neutered Rory. Do you have another dog that we had to reschedule?” He runs his hand through his hair like he is wracking his brain. “I was sick one day last week,” he says, like that is information she will find helpful at all. 

Rey has had enough and her voice is rising as she yells at him. “No, asshole! Rory!”

“I neutered Rory.” Dr. Ren replies evenly, but he is looking at her like she is crazy. Still trying to manipulate her even now. That fucking arrogant bitch. She’ll show him.

“Well, you fucking told me you neutered my dog two months ago! And THEN you made me restrict his exercise for an entire week for NO reason because he was ‘post-op’,” Rey sneers at him while making exaggerated air quotes. Rey continues yelling, “I came in here to give you a chance but if this is how you are going to fucking treat me and if this is how you treat animals at your practice I am going to fucking report you to the board!!” She grabs her jacket and opens the door to the exam room before slamming it behind her and walking straight out of practice to the parking lot. Right as she is climbing into her car she realizes she doesn’t have her dog. Her entire face heats up with embarrassment at the idea that she has to go back in and get him. Determined not to let it show, she stomps back into the building and past the judgmental ancient pekingese, back into her exam room, slamming the door again. 

Dr. Ren is still standing there, looking absolutely dumbfounded. “I am sorry Ms. Jakkuson, I am really confused. I neutered Rory.” He looks so contrite at being yelled at that Rey almost wants to feel sorry for screaming at him. Almost. But this fucker is still playing dumb. And Rey is not going to give him the free pass that apparently  everyone else has given him because of his looks. 

“WELL WHY DOES HE STILL HAVE HUGE FUCKING TESTICLES THEN?!?!” she bellows at him. 

A bemused expression flits across his face before he schools his face back to a professional mask.“Perhaps you could show me what you mean.” He cracks the door for the exam room and sticks his head out “What is the hold up with Rory? Could you please bring him back in here?”

Linda leads Rory back in, explaining that he REALLY didn’t like getting his temperature taken and they had had to have a few people restrain him and that is what took so long. She drops the leash once he is in the exam room and shuts the door behind her as she exits. Rory is excited and keeps pacing back and forth between Rey and the vet, who is petting him like he actually likes animals and is good at his job. For a few seconds, Rory’s excited panting is the only sound in the exam room.

Rey cannot believe how much this dumbass his holding to his lie. He should know when to give it up! “Fine! I fucking will!” Rey tugs Rory over to her before commanding him to lay down, but he is too excited to obey any commands and keeps licking at her face. “Rory, DOWN!” she commands again, and humiliatingly enough, he completely ignores her and goes to lick Dr. Ren on the face instead.

“May I?” Dr. Ren asks. Before Rey can nod. He leans over Rory’s back before wrapping his hands around Rory’s legs that are closest to his knees. He gently pulls Rory off-balance and then uses the bar of his arms across Rory’s side and neck to tilt the dog and slide him down his torso and abdomen to the ground.Rory looks surprised at being restrained and suddenly off of his feet laying on his side, but Ren’s hold isn’t something Rory even attempts to get free of. Rey kneels down and shuffles over so she and Dr. Ren can both look at Rory. “They are under here—you can see them when he lays on his back,” Rey explains. Dr. Ren removes his (giant) hands and Rey pets Rory’s belly and he instantly shifts over so he is laying on his back. She gasps when she can see his entire underside, “They’re gone!!!” She can’t believe her eyes—How do giant balls just  disappear ?!?! She can’t believe that the one time Dr. Ren is watching they are just gone! She fervently runs her hands down Rory’s belly and down the naked pink skin on either side of his sheath. She touches the skin all over, like she can’t believe what is happening. She even combs her fingers through the short whorls of dark hair under his sheath, leading up to his rear. There’s nothing. No matter how much she runs her fingers over Rory’s groin,she can’t find the testicles she  knows are there.

She looks up expecting Dr. Ren to be gloating, but instead he is regarding her seriously making a considering noise. “This is very concerning—under what circumstances are you seeing the testicles, Ms. Jakkuson?” 

“All the time! I can’t see them when he is standing, obviously, because I can’t see through his fur, but anytime he’s around me and he is sitting facing me or on his back, they are there!!” 

Kylo had no idea how lucky he was going to be when he got up this morning. That the little spitfire he jerked off thinking about all of last month would show up and chew him out for something like this is unimaginable. Hesmirks internally but keeps his face mildly concerned and asks for some clarification, “Can you show me on his body where you see them?” 

“Yeah, his balls are usually right here.” She runs her hands down Rory’s belly to two spots, one on either side of his penis, a few inches down the shaft. The skin is smooth and there are definitely no testicles there. 

“Ma’am, I understand what you think you saw but that isn’t where a dog’s testicles are located. “They should be right here.” He reaches out with a pointer finger and traces it down underneath the shaft to the dark hair right at the apex of Rory’s legs. “You can even see the empty scrotum—or you might know it as his ball sack—because he was older when he was neutered.” He rubs a small area of wrinkled black loose skin. 

“ This used to hold the testicles.” Rory’s tail goes thump-thump-thump on the floor, loving any attention he gets. Being this close to Rey (of course he looked in her file for her first name the day they initially met) while she is still absently tracing down her dog’s prepuce is giving him the biggest hard-on in his entire life. He stays crouched on the floor with Rey and her dog, trying to angle himself so Rey doesn’t get an eyeful or his predicament. 

There is a brief moment of quiet before the storm when Rey snatches her hand off of Rory’s groin. “I have had it, you prick!” she spits at him. She uses both hands to push at his chest aggressively, trying to knock him over but his body is massive and doesn’t move a millimeter, no matter how hard she shoves. “Stop fucking lying to me you douchebag!” 

She stands up and he hurries to match her, pulling up to his full height. He snaps, “Come with me. Leave Rory here.” Kylo spins around and leaves the exam room and Rey gapes at his back before hastily following after him, shutting Rory in the room by himself. Kylo leads her through the treatment area to his officeand walks in, shutting the door after her. Rey has a brief moment to feel the fear of being trapped in a room with a man she doesn’t know before he grabs her wrist.All of a sudden Rey is extremely aware of how powerful he is and how dangerous he could be as he pulls her into the middle of the room. A black dog with red lpoints leapt off of the bed it was laying in when they burst into his room, bristling, before walking up to them warily. It looks like a mix between a Doberman, German Shepherd, and a Rottweiler and does not seem particularly friendly. Kylo tugs her hand down so the dog can sniff her while ordering him to “Leave it.” Rey is insulted because she is a human being, not just another ‘it’ for the dog to leave alone, but she doesn’t argue with Dr. Ren because she does want to be left alone by the imposing dog and even if she doesn’t want to admit it, she is cowed by the situation and the manhandling. The dog takes his time sniffing her hand with an unreadable expression and then turns to to walk away, but Kylo tells him to “Stand.”Impressively, the dog freezes. Rey wonders briefly if he is a show dog, because his coat is glossy, he is very muscular, and he follows commands so well. 

Dr. Ren brings her hand under the tail of the dog and lower, between the dog’s legs. He uses his hands to close hers over two large, pendulous, thin-skinned orbs.He rhythmically tenses and releases his hold, forcing her to truely feel and fondle his dog’s heavy sac. Kylo doesn’t release her wrist and his voice is tighter and has an edge that it didn’t before. “Listen, lady. Get a good feel because that is what dog balls feel like. They hang down and swing back and forth all the time—you can feel them whenever you want—they don’t ever disappear.

Rey gasps and tried to jerk her hand back, but his grip is iron. He makes her cup his dog’s testicles for a few more seconds to really let it sink in before letting go and returning to a more professional mannerism. “As you can see, a male dogs scrotum can be seen hanging down from behind.” Rey has to admit when she looks at his dog’s behind, the testicles are a focal point and would be impossible to miss. She ignores her flaming face and just nods, showing Kylo she understands. He makes a hand motion at the dog and he goes back over to his bed. The dog lays down, nonplussed at being molested and watching his master attentively.Dr. Ren opens the door and leads a stunned Rey back to the exam room where Rory is eagerly waiting for her.

Rey fishes her phone out of her pocket, exclaiming, “I have a picture! Rory’s balls didn’t feel like that and hung in kind of a different area, almost like they are internal. Like you just pushed them under the skin instead of removing them like you were supposed to.” Rey doesn’t even know if that is medically possible and she realizes she is starting to sound crazy, but she knows what she saw. 

Dr. Ren is looking over her shoulder at her phone, which makes her extremely uncomfortable for two reasons 1) all of the hair on the back of her neck is standing up because it feels like she is turning her back to a threat and 2) she has taken a couple of (tasteful, ok?!) nudes in her time and she doesn’t want to accidentally show him anything. “The picture is right here somewhere...”she continues to scroll through and he thankfully takes a step back and to the side. “Aha! Here it is!” She turns her phone to him and it is a zoomed in picture of a dog dick. Presumably Rory’s.Dr. Ren raises one eyebrow at her. “Do you make a habit of taking photographs of your dog’s penis?” He asks before grabbing the phone and scrutinizing said penis.

Rey knows she is beet red as she sputters, “it looked abnormal! I wanted to make sure he was okay!” 

“Let me guess—you normally see this after you have been rough-housing with him? Or after you’ve given him a long belly rub?” 

Rey nods emphatically, “Yes! That is exactly it! We will be wrestling and all of a sudden I will see his balls there!!” Dr. Ren laughs, a loud, surprising sound coming from such a serious man. 

“Ms. Jakkuson, I see what you’re talking about. That is normal.” He holds his finger up to interrupt her from interrupting him with more protests and opens a cabinet, pulling out a book. Rey just catches the title (Guide to Dissection of the Dog—creepy much?!?) before he starts flipping through pages. They are full of gruesome hand-drawn anatomy pictures that Rey can barely look at. “That is his bulbus glandis. It is erectile tissue. So every time you’ve seen that, Rory has had an erection.” He points it out on the diagram of the canine sexual organs and it is very clear that he  does actually know what he is talking about. It sinks in to her then what he was intimating. That playing with her gives Rory a hard-on.That her dog wants to fuck her. “Even neutered dogs can get erections if they have enough incentive,” Dr. Ren adds blandly. 

Rey’s entire body feels like she is on fire.The embarrassment of the whole situation comes crashing down on her and she can’t meet Dr. Ren’s eyes any more. She leans down and grabs Rory’s leash while continuing to look at the ground. “Thank you, sir. I am so sorry for wasting your time. And yelling at you. And accusing you of malpractice.”There are so many other things that she needs to apologize for but her heart is hammering in her chest and her fight-or-flight response is fully engaged. “You are a very good doctor and I should never have said those things. Of course you didn’t slide by in vet school because you were pretty.” Realizing that her panic has given way to verbal diarrhea she pulls Rory out of the exam room andonce again slams the door behind her, creating a barrier between her and the person in the world that she most hopes she never has to see again. 

On autopilot, she goes up to the desk to make sure it’s okay to leave.Linda looks up at her and smiles, “That will be $54.57 for the exam, Ms. Jakkuson.” Rey fumbles with her wallet and hands over her credit card, paying the fee without a fuss. The last thing she wants to do is spend more time there, explaining the situation to Linda and say she didn’t want to pay anything because the doctor didn’t really  do anything—except make her grab his dog’s balls!! She pays as quickly as she can and she and Rory run out of the office. She opens the back door for Rory and he leaps inside in one fluid motion. Shutting the back door she opens her own, tensing and releasing her hand before closing the door, trying to rid herself of the somatic memory the heavy, firm dog testicles she was holding not five minutes before.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked this, I am feeling very self-conscious about it. But it seems like something I might low-key jack off too so hope it was the same for you.


End file.
